<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your touch makes me come undone by smoldisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407032">your touch makes me come undone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster'>smoldisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Thanatos, Zagreus just wants to spoil his gorgeous lover, he loves him so much, it's what Than deserves, they're both very much in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You... want to do what?”</p><p>Okay, this wasn’t quite the reaction Zagreus had expected when he had made the offer. Then again, it was Thanatos so it wasn’t all that surprising if he thought about it. Which he didn’t want to do right this moment, there were more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>“I uh.. wanted to massage you,” Zagreus sheepishly replied and scratched the back of his head. </p><p>-</p><p>Zagreus has an idea to help his lover unwind and relax a little bit. It’s an innocent offer. Really! Until... it isn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your touch makes me come undone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve seen trans Zagreus (yay!!) but no trans Thanatos yet and I’m here to fix that, hehe.</p><p><b>Note:</b> this fic uses cunt to refer to Thanatos' genitalia so be aware in case that can trigger your dysphoria.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You... want to do what?”</p><p>Okay, this wasn’t quite the reaction Zagreus had expected when he had made the offer. Then again, it was Thanatos so it wasn’t all that surprising if he thought about it. Which he didn’t want to do right this moment, there were more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>“I uh.. wanted to massage you,” Zagreus sheepishly replied and scratched the back of his head. Thanatos didn’t look all that impressed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Zagreus shrugged helplessly, “I heard it’s something mortals do with their lovers. I thought it would be nice. You’re always so busy, you have to be quite tense and I don’t know… I thought it would be nice to help you wind down.”</p><p>Thanatos still looked sceptical but instead of refusing Zagreus’ proposal, he floated closer to him and even started unclasping his armor. “Alright.”</p><p>“Really?!” Zagreus beamed at his lover which earned him a chuckle. </p><p>“Yes, really, Zag,” Thanatos said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “I have enough time so I will indulge you. I hope you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I won’t disappoint you, promise,” the prince replied cheerfully. </p><p>Despite having expected a rejection, Zagreus had still prepared everything they needed. Luckily his good relationship with Charon and Hermes had made it easy enough to get some unique oil the mortals used for these types of things instead of having to use the standard one they had in the underworld. It was supposed to be a special occasion after all. The oil smelled quite nice, the scent reminded Zagreus of his lover and it had a certain fragrance to it that would hopefully help Thanatos relax more. </p><p>Zagreus helped Thanatos undress until he was only wearing his black leggings and then guided him to his bed to lay down on his chest. </p><p>“Just get comfortable,” the prince hummed while he reached for the vial that contained the oil. </p><p>Thanatos shuffled around on the bed for a little while until he found a good position. Zagreus joined him on the bed, moving to straddle the back of Thanatos’ thighs as he got in position to start. The body underneath him stiffened, not even smoothing a warm hand down his spine seemed to help.</p><p>“You know you’re supposed to relax, not get more tense,” Zagreus jokingly said. </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>Zagreus blinked at the back of Thanatos’ head with surprise and answered, “I figured this was the best position to reach the entirety of your back. Am I too heavy?”</p><p>“No, that’s not... “ Thanatos started saying and then sighed. “It’s fine, just caught me off guard. Continue.”</p><p>Zagreus chuckled but didn’t say anything more. Thanatos’ body relaxed a little and he could totally work with that. The prince opened the vial and let a good amount of oil run down on his hands before he set down the container next to them. He made sure it was warm enough and moved his hands down to Thanatos’ back.</p><p>“Just relax, my love,” he murmured and he got to work. </p><p>Zagreus started with Thanatos’ shoulders, his fingers massaging the oil into his skin and slowly working out the tense knots in his muscles. He was careful not to apply too much pressure, he didn’t want this to be painful after all, but some areas required him to get a little rougher. Death Incarnate had some stubborn knots in his shoulders and Zagreus wanted to make sure that none of them were left by the end of it. </p><p>“Is this good?” Zagreus asked as he moved on to Thanatos’ arm. “I’m not hurting you, am I?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Thanatos seemed to need a moment to gather his thoughts but his voice sounded calm, relaxed and the prince took that as a good sign. “You are surprisingly good at this.”</p><p>Zagreus accepted the compliment with a smile. He gently massaged the muscles of Thanatos’ arm, working his way down to his hand which he also massaged softly before he moved on to the other side. Thanatos let out an appreciative sound which encouraged Zagreus to continue. He poured some more oil onto his hands and went back to massage his shoulder blades since there was still some tension left. </p><p>“Maybe we should do this more often,” Zagreus hummed thoughtfully. “You really are quite tense.”</p><p>“I…” Thanatos started, his voice a deep rumble. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”</p><p>Zagreus gave him a soft smile which the other one couldn’t see. Hopefully he would be able to hear it in his voice. “I’m glad to hear that, my love.”</p><p>Silence filled the room as Zagreus worked his way down Thanatos’ back, making sure to loosen any and all knots he found while his hands massaged more of that oil into Thanatos’ skin. The prince felt incredible, it was so nice to be able to do this for his lover and he knew that Thanatos was enjoying it as well even though he didn’t say much. He didn’t have to. Zagreus understood him well enough. </p><p>“Want me to massage your legs too?” the prince asked when the back of Thanatos was pliant and he no longer felt any knots or tension. Zagreus caressed his sides gently while he waited for an answer, using the moment to take in the beauty of his lover. </p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“What if I tell you that I want to?” Zagreus smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against the back of his neck.</p><p>The god of death turned his head and looked at him, leaning up slightly so that Zagreus could kiss his lips instead. He then lifted his hips as best as he could with the prince on top of him, signaling Zagreus that he was okay with him continuing. Zagreus flashed him a brilliant smile before shuffling down to remove the last piece of fabric covering his lover’s body. </p><p>Allowing himself yet another moment to simply admire Thanatos’ body, Zagreus reached for the vial again and covered his hands with more oil. He deliberately ignored the stirring in his nether regions, seeing Thanatos naked would likely never stop arousing him but this was really not the right time. </p><p>“I wonder if your legs will be as tense as your back,” Zagreus mused.</p><p>“Only one way to find out,” came the muffled reply by Thanatos. </p><p>“I guess you are right,” the prince chuckled and slid down to start with Thanatos’ feet. </p><p>Warm fingers tenderly rubbed the soles of his feet before he slowly moved on to his ankles and then his calves. Stroking his hands over Thanatos’ cold skin over and over was beautiful but it was also very distracting. It was getting more and more difficult to ignore what kind of effect it had on the prince. </p><p>“Still feels good?” Zagreus huskily asked, hoping that his voice didn’t give away how aroused he was getting. </p><p>“Hnng,” Thanatos groaned but caught himself quickly. “Yes, very good,” he hastily added.</p><p>Zagreus licked his lips as he moved up to Thanatos’ thighs. He could feel him trembling under his touch and he knew his lover well enough to understand what was going on. It was clear that the prince wasn’t the only one who no longer felt like this massage was merely innocent. He couldn’t resist stroking the tips of his fingers over the crease where Thanatos’ thighs met his butt. The action earned him a sharp hiss, exactly the reaction he had been hoping for. </p><p>For now, however, Zagreus pretended that he was still focused on the massage, not on seducing his lover. His fingers only touched Thanatos there for a brief moment and then moved on to his right leg, starting again with his foot. Zagreus was aware that his leggings started feeling way too tight but he didn’t want to undress quite yet. He continued to ignore his growing erection in favor of giving Thanatos’ right leg the same attention the other one had received previously.</p><p>Working his way up, however, made it increasingly harder to remain patient. While Thanatos had been still when Zagreus had massaged his left leg, he was getting more and more restless, rubbing his thighs together and twitching under the prince’s touch and it drove Zagreus <em>wild</em>. He moved his fingers to the inside of Thanatos’ thighs and was met by a familiar wetness. He knew it wasn’t the oil and his mouth suddenly felt very dry.</p><p>“Zag,” Thanatos panted. Only his name, nothing more, but the pitch of his voice told the prince everything he needed to know.</p><p>“Yeah, Than?” Zagreus asked, voice low and husky. His hands settled on Thanatos’ butt, squeezing the cheeks in his hands. </p><p>“Please…”</p><p>“Please what, my love?” Zagreus teased, slowly lowering his chest until he was pressed flush against his lover’s back, not bothered by the oil staining his chiton. </p><p>“You know exactly what I’m asking for,” Thanatos growled which only resulted in Zagreus chuckling. </p><p>He teasingly rolled his hips against Thanatos’ ass, a shiver running down his spine. “Hmm, I think I have an inkling. But I’d still like to hear it from you directly.”</p><p>His lover let out an impatient huff but gave in otherwise: “Fuck me, Zag.”</p><p>Zagreus’ eyes widened in surprise and he couldn’t hold back a groan. He had expected Thanatos’ defiance to crumble but he hadn’t expected him to be this blunt. </p><p>“That can be arranged,” the prince growled, already reaching down to fumble with his pants. </p><p>Zagreus hastily pulled down the fabric, just low enough for his cock to spring free. He moaned when he came in contact with Thanatos’ slick skin. Both of them were already quite riled up and he knew this wouldn’t last long. Thanatos spread his legs slightly to give Zagreus better access. The time for taking things slow was over and Zagreus didn’t hesitate to oblige the silent plea, groaning when he felt <em>how</em> ready Thanatos already was for him. </p><p>“So wet for me,” Zagreus cooed, rubbing his dick against Thanatos’ slick folds. He quickly found the entrance of his cunt but didn’t enter him just yet. </p><p>“Blood and Darkness,” Thanatos panted. “If you don’t get it on soon, I-”</p><p>Whatever Thanatos had wanted to say got lost in a startled moan. Zagreus had snapped his hips and buried himself fully in the wet heat without giving his lover any warning. It didn’t happen often that Thanatos moaned which made the rare occurrence even more special. Zagreus almost spilled right then and there. </p><p>“Gods, you’re so tight, Than,” Zagreus whimpered, his hips shallowly moving on their own accord. </p><p>He gave Thanatos a brief moment to get used to the sudden intrusion, only increasing his movement when he heard an impatient huff - the sign that Thanatos was more than ready for him to start moving. The prince pulled out almost entirely only to slam right back in, immediately setting for a hard, ruthless rhythm. His grip on Thanatos’ ass would have been bruising if he could leave any marks on his lover’s body. He reached up with one hand until he found Thanatos’ and intertwined their fingers. </p><p>“Zag,” Thanatos all but whimpered which only served to spur Zagreus on even more. </p><p>His hips were snapping against Thanatos almost absurdly fast, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing in the room. The prince angled his thrust just right, making sure to brush over his lover’s sweet spot every time he fucked into him. </p><p>“So close,” Thanatos managed to say, his grip on Zagreus’ hand tightening. </p><p>“Come on, Than,” Zagreus panted, getting awfully close himself. But he wanted Thanatos to come first. “I want you to come on my cock. Can you do this for me?”</p><p>“Zag,” Than said again and then he was falling apart underneath him. </p><p>The feeling of Thanatos clenching around him was enough for Zagreus to get sent over the edge as well. He slammed his cock into the delicious heat of his lover one last time and then stilled, hips pressed flush against Thanatos as he spilled inside him with a low moan. </p><p>His legs were shaking by the time he was done and he pressed sloppy kisses against Thanatos’ shoulder. Zagreus was panting heavily as he nuzzled the back of his neck with his nose, inhaling the familiar scent of his lover. Thanatos turned his head again so that they could kiss properly to which Zagreus certainly had no objections. He looked at him with a dopey smile afterwards, taking in the gold flush on Thanatos’ cheeks and the satisfied look in his eyes. Zagreus really didn’t want to pull out yet (or move) so he didn’t, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. </p><p>He heard a soft chuckle, a sound that warmed his heart immensely. “I think you have convinced me, massages are quite nice indeed.”</p><p>Zagreus joined in on the laughter, pressing another kiss against Thanatos' lips. "I'm very glad to hear that, my love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty sure it was Aphrodite who gave Zagreus the idea to offer a sensual massage to his lover, just saying. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this little piece of smut. It felt a bit clunky at times but I hope it turned out alright. </p><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/smol_disaster">twitter</a> where I live out my obsession with this game.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>